Talk:Notable Robots
Robots Covered I've had a re-think over which robots to cover outside a table. At the moment, I'm thinking if we concentrate on the finalists and semi-finalists of the major competitions (UK and world championships), the finalists of the minor competitions (Annihilator, Tag Team Terror, All Stars and New Blood) and the winners of the litte competitions (Minor Meltdown and University Challenge, for example). Also, a space would be included for the most significant lighterweight and forgien competitors. How does that sound? CBFan 19:03, 18 April 2008 (UTC) *Yeah, that all sounds great. Eventually, I imagine most of those robots will end up getting their own articles so we can go into greater detail about them (there is a lot to say about Hypno-Disc for example) and so maybe this article can have short descriptions and a link to each article. This would mean that this article may as well include the robots that already have articles (currently just the UK and World Champions), but we'll deal with all of those things when necessary. Christophee 00:31, 19 April 2008 (UTC) I've done a section on Bigger Brother (It won the Minor Meltdown and came second in Series 5, it wasn't on the list and I couldn't find a link to a larger page) I wasn't quite sure where to put it though I didn't quite get the 'Season' categories so if it is in the wrong place I'll move it. I think I've kept it encyclopedic this time as well. CaptainAlex 19:45, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Are we counting a win in a tiny competition as significant? For example, the Spin City, Axe Attack, and Crusher Crunch Up were just melees between 3 robots with specific weapons. Do we want to count those? Robert Caprenter 22:24, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :That would mean going through the pantomime of including the winner of every vengeance battle in Extreme. In my mind (and this is just my personal opinion), a significant tournament needs to be one consisting of more than one battle. So, although Chompalot and Tiberius would be classed as significant (as their wins were proper, albeit minor, competitions), Shredder Evolution, Iron Awe and Mantis would not. :Which brings me to another point. I think any robots that don't count as being "significant" need at least a mentioning. Perhaps a table, as shown in the Wikipedia article? CBFan 20:41, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree. Maybe we should have a separate article called 'List of competitor robots' (or something similar) which contains the table listing every robot that competed in the show. I don't think the current article would look good with a table bolted onto it. Christophee 22:28, 28 June 2008 (UTC) : And another thing shouldn't we put in the name of the robot at the time it won an event etc. I say this because for instance hardly anyone is going to remember Black and Blue as the Mousetrap team. Isn't it better to list it as Mousetrap as Mousetrap was the robot that made the semi final and say in the blurb 'The team later competed in Series 7 with Black and Blue'?CaptainAlex 19:04, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::To be honest, I had plans for that article, and I wasn't intending on showcasing a specific robot...rather, I was intending on writing something along the lines of "Three very different robots" or something like that. Unfortunately, someone beat me to it. :: Of course, cases like this are rare, but they are somewhat unfortunate. Perhaps (and this is just a suggestion), in cases like these, the most well known (read, frequent) robot should be used. In this case, it would be Mousetrap, considering it competed for two years, as opposed to one for the other two. In the same way that Roadblock's article is named after him, and not Beast Of Bodmin, the more up-to-date version. CBFan 19:18, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Have you considered putting all the names in the title, like "Triterobot/Mousetrap/Black and Blue"? This wouldn't be necessary for robots who just tacked a number onto the end when they upgraded, but might be useful in cases where they entered completely different robot. Alternatively, we could refer to them by the captain's name, or "Team ____" if they ever mentioned having a team name. Robert Caprenter 04:39, 30 June 2008 (UTC) One more question, do we count a tie in the final round of an event as a win? The series 3 middleweight melee ended in a draw (though, a grudge match determined the true winner, which makes the line blurrier and more grey) Also, there was the UK VS Germany competition that was never resolved. Robert Caprenter 04:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Of those robots, the only one who'd get a place in the article would be Fluffy. Purely because none of the other three were British heavyweights in the main competition (A-Kill and Tentomushi were middleweights, and Das Gepack was a German competitor in a special event only, unlike, say, Gravity or Tough As Nails, who, whilst Dutch, DID compete in the UK series). That was the only reason I removed Demolisher earlier. I was thinking, perhaps, an extra section at the end for the most significant otherweights and international competitors not to be in the UK competition. CBFan 05:59, 30 June 2008 (UTC) : I think what qualifies as a significant robot is the winner of a competition that lasted an entire episode or longer eg. Allstars, Germany vs. UK, Uk Championships etc. Winner of small time fillers such as Axe Attack dont really need a section do they?CaptainAlex 16:43, 1 July 2008 (UTC) What are we planning to do about Scorpion? On one hand, it came in second in the 4th wars Tag Team Terror, but on the other, it only won one match to get there, so is that still significant? Robert Caprenter 05:27, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Good question. Perhaps we should leave it until we've got all of the other Season 4 robots up, then decide. Personally, the fact that the S4 TTT was such a small tournament was something I'd forgotten a bit. In that aspect, I think we'll be fine just covering King B Powerworks and Anarchy (already up there). CBFan 06:56, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Series 5 robots Out of all the Series, Series 5 was probably the weakest in terms of notable robots, as none of the robots that debuted in that season reached a Semi Final. Having explored the other possible guidelines currently set-up, I've managed to find five. :Crushtacean - Semi Finalist in Third World Championship. :Fluffy - Joint winner of UK vs Germany special of Series 6. :Hydra - Tag Team Terror runner-up. :Kan Opener - Twice Annihilator champion. :Ripper - Runner up of very last annihilator. If anyone else can think of another robot, then they're better than me. Those are the noteworthy ones I can think of. Robots with their own articles Now that we have begun the process of creating articles for every robot, I think we should clarify what will happen to this article. I've noticed that the robots with their own articles no longer have a description on this article, just a link to their own page. I personally think that we should keep the old descriptions for these robots (and add descriptions for the champion robots that were not previously on this page) so that people can see an overview of the robot, but have a link to the main article as well so that people can have a more detailed look at that robot. Any thoughts on this? Christophee 03:11, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Because we seem to be having a serious issue concerning article creation, I'd like to put down my two cents. I think that at least the semi-finalists of the UK Championships should have articles, and also that they should have articles BEFORE we consider any other robot. After that, I think we should look back through this article's page, re-adjust it a little bit with other significant robots, then keep on going that way. CBFan 21:01, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Who belongs here Ok, Cedric Slammer does not belong here. So they came fourth. SO what? Only coming second or winning should grant you a place here. GutripperSpeak 07:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :In that case, you haven't read the guidelines that were set out many months ago. Christophee and I agreed that the robots that belonged in this article were the semi-finalists of the UK and World Championships, the finalists of the major side competitions and the winners of the minor side competitions. That puts Cedric Slammer in the catergory. :More to the point, you two are being biased. You rant and rave about Cedric Slammer, but not about Thor? CBFan 07:25, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::I said in the edit summary that Thor may not have belonged there either. Please read what I say in future. ::Also, finalist, so what. It won only three battles ever. Most robots on this article are winners or runners up. Cedric Slammer and THor simply do not belong here. GutripperSpeak 07:30, 20 March 2009 (UTC)